


Flogging

by Lanna Michaels (lannamichaels)



Category: Lord of the Rings (2001 2002 2003), Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: April Showers Challenge 2011, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-02-17
Updated: 2003-02-17
Packaged: 2017-10-18 01:29:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/183459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannamichaels/pseuds/Lanna%20Michaels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How do you make a man forget his torment?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flogging

**Author's Note:**

> My first shot at couplets and trying to tell a story through a poem.

'Beg,' is a whisper in his ear as the pain grows.  
Sounds of flesh slapping flesh, and then he knows.  
Crack of whip, screams of pain,  
sounds of passion sound the same.

Tears his shirt, his doublet, his soul,  
the lashes are beginning to take their toll.  
Won't cry, can't beg, blood rushing to his head,  
screams of joyful slaughter as the darkness is fed.

Ring pulses in his mind, cock in his pants,  
both semen and sedition are traitors' laments.  
Scream growing in his lungs,  
wild roar as it becomes -

More than he can handle, but less than he deserves,  
sags in the ropes, his strength nary preserved.  
Blood the color of life streams freely down,  
lubricating constantly against his mound.

'Beg', a whisper in his heart,  
'and then you and pain shall part.'  
Dishonor - better than death,  
but also a mark he would bear with every breath.

Whip whistles as it descends, a tune he does not know,  
but he will not allow his breaking heart to show.  
'Aragorn', he cries, and 'lover', too.  
Hoping that the second one still is true.

Pain pauses, begins once more,  
he begins to wonder what all of this is for.  
Sweat in the rope, in his eyes, his hair,  
makes him see things that are not there.

Denethor alone stands, and Faramir at his knees,  
paying homage to the _mallorn_ trees.  
White Tower sparkling, calling him home,  
knowing he would make the trek alone.

Argonath tall, proudly defends  
the last vestige of the glory of men.  
'Gondor!' it calls, and 'Arnor!' as well,  
the two kingdoms before they fell.

Pain to forget the Ring, remember his oath,  
and he tries to grasp and hold onto both.  
Cleansing and purifying the skin off his back,  
trying to make up for the honor he lacks.

Frodo watches, with Sam by his side,  
but Merry and Pippin have run to hide.  
Gimli understands, and the elf as well.  
They know the message Aragorn is trying to tell.

Tears fall with the rain, no shame in that,  
heart valves expand and contract.  
Stomach cramps, but he holds his tongue.  
This cannot last very long.

Blood from his nose paints his face,  
in his eyes, showing his disgrace.  
Hates that it excites him, hates that he longs,  
hates that he cannot be strong.

'Beg', a whisper, a command in his mind,  
as pain and passion combine.  
'Aragorn!' he screams, 'please, my liege!'  
My brother, my captain, my sole need.

Dancing under the leather, cries of pain.  
But dishonor is not so deeply ingrained.  
Sword too far to reach, bonds tied tight,  
and he is already too tired to fight.

Daylight, but dark,  
clean, but with a mark.  
Blinks.  
Falls.

Arms catching him before death,  
forcing him to take another breath.  
'Stop' he cannot say,  
but he cried a river today.

Alive, but not living,  
Beloved, but not loving.  
"In my heart always, no more so than now,  
hush, Boromir, and let me show you how."

Leather-stained hands, now with thread,  
and light kisses against his head.  
Ring is gone, if just for the time,  
and the morningbirds begin to chime.

Denethor is gone, and Faramir, too.  
White Tower is now the sky blue.  
Horn at his hand, arrow in his teeth,  
bites down, grabs his sword in its sheath.

Betrayal rings in his mind,  
Rends his heart without making a sound.

A king may tend to him now;  
But Boromir shall never bow.


End file.
